Persona 4: Golden Leaf
by Keybladewielder97
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is being transferred to a small town called Konoha after his parents are working overseas. He expected that everything will be normal, but little did he know that his destiny will forever change him, and those around him. Naruto Cast as Persona 4 characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Persona 4. They are owned by their respective owners.**

**Hey guys, Keybladewielder97 here. So anyways, I just enjoyed watching Persona 4 animation and the game walkthrough, and I felt in a mood to watch some Naruto after that. Afterwards, something came up in my mind: a crossover between Naruto and Persona 4. And now, I wrote this.**

**Now, let me tell you the rundown of this fanfic:**

**The Persona 4 cast are replaced by the Naruto Cast. That is right. No Yu, no Yosukue, no Chie, no anyone related to Persona. However, Igor and Margaret stay, and so will some characters. I can't seem to find the characters to replace them.  
**

**Basically, the Naruto Cast will now go through the plot of Persona 4. That is pretty much the gist of it.  
**

**Oh yeah, Sasuke is the main character within this fanfic.**

**...what, why are you looking at me like that?...Oh...you're suprised? Well...better start explaning then.**

**For those who read a lot of Naruto fanfics, or a majority (maybe), I'm sure you see Sasuke as an egotiscial asshole who cares nothing but himself, and wants nothing but power. But in all honesty, I see him as ****an anti-hero who just had emotional problems, and people kept guiding him in the wrong path (I'm looking at you, Itachi, Orochimaru, and Obito).**** He wasn't too much of an asshole. He just acts likes a prick, just to annoy you, but you'll accept him anyway.**

**It would be interesting to see how Sasuke will grow through the Persona 4 plot.**

**Anyways, please enjoy my fanfic. **

**...**

**Chapter 1: The Velvet Room**

(Velvet Room)

**Persona 4 Ost: Aria of Soul**

There was darkness. Nothing but darkness as far as the eye could see. Nothing was there...nothing to appear...it was just...empty...However, something told him that there was something more than this...something that will be reached out...what he'll find...what will lead him...

He opened his eyes.

When he did, he found himself in a room. Well, it wasn't exactly a room. It was more of an interior of a limousine. In the inside of the limousine had what you expected: a luxurious design, glass cups lined up on the side, long seats were lined up all around the car, a small chandelier light hanged from the ceiling, and a...bizarre looking man, along with a women, who appeared normal.

The reason why the man is described bizarre is because of his long nose, pointed ears, and bulging bloodshot eyes. He appeared to be wearing a black suit with white gloves. In contrast, the woman next to him appeared more normal. She had platinum blonde hair, pale skin and golden eyes. Her attire is entirely in dark blue with matching high heel shoes and uses black and golden accessories.

He blinked, and wondered on what on earth led him to end up here. Or was this all a dream?

"Ah...it seems we have a guest, with an intriguing destiny...*chuckle*" spoke the long-nosed man.

"...Who are you?" spoke the man.

"Oh, my apologies. It seems I didn't introduce myself soon enough. My name is Igor. I am delighted to make you acquaintance." the now identified Igor introducing himself.

"...The pleasure is all yours. Where are we?" questioned the man, already heading straight to the main point. Igor, however, didn't seem fazed by it, and still held his rather creepy smile.

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room that only those who are bound by a "contract" may enter. It may be that such a such a fate awaits you in the near future." explained Igor.

A place between dream and reality? A room that can only gain access by a "contract"? A fate? What is this, a magical fortune teller? However, his thoughts and confusion was broken when Igor spoke.

"Now then...Why don't you introduce yourself?"

His name? Why would he introduce himself to a complete stranger, who he had just met? Then again, Igor has introduced himself, and he cannot see any harm or consequences of sharing his name. He then decided.

"...My name is...Sasuke Uchiha." said Sasuke, with a slight hesitant tone.

"Ah, I see" responded Igor. He then continued, "Now, let's take a look into your future, shall we?" He then performed a magical-like trick, and produced cards out thin air, with a glow ending.

"Do you believe in fortune telling?"

So he is a magical fortune teller. Now, he wouldn't really believe in this kind of stuff. However, Sasuke decided to indulge the man and nod at him. Igor then swiped his arm across the table, and the cards spread out.

"Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different. *Chuckle* Life itself follows the same principles, doesn't it?"

Sauske didn't respond, as Igor made a "turning" motion with one of his arms, and caused the cards to flip by itself. When the card flipped, it appeared to have a tower stricken by lightning, from which two small figures fall down.

"Hm...The Tower in the upright position represent the immediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent." said Igor, as he turned to another card.

"The card indicating the future beyond that is..." Igor said as he flipped another card. As the card flipped, it showed a picture of a two dogs howling at the Moon around a pool with a lobster in it, with two towers in the background.

"This card represents "hesitation" and "mystery"...Very interesting indeed." spoke Igor. He then turned his head towards Sasuke, and said, "It seems you will encounter misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you."

...Catastrophe and misfortune in my future? I somehow have a bad feeling about this.

"In the coming days, you will enter into a contract of some sort, after which you will return here. The coming year is a turning point in your destiny. If the mystery goes unsolved, your future may be forever lost." Said Igor. He then followed it up, "But do not fret. My duty is to provide assistance to our guests to ensure that does not happen."

...Good to know...

"Ah! I have neglected to introduce my assistant to you." spoke Igor as he reminded himself about something important. He then turned his head towards the blonde women sitting next to him.

"This is Margaret. She is a resident of this place, like myself." Margaret then introduce herself.

"My name is Margaret. I am here to accompany you through your journey." spoke Margaret.

Igor then turned his head towards Sasuke, and said, "We shall attend to the details another time."

"Until then, farewell..." said Igor, as darkness enveloped Sasuke's sight, until there was darkness the completely blinded his eyes.

...Chaos and misfortune in my future? Hn. Bring it on.

**...**

**And that starts the fanfic! Anyways, I think I'll set the characters like this:  
**

**Sasuke - the Yu Narukami/Fool Arcana (0)**

**Naruto - the Yosuke Hanamura/Magician Arcana (1)**

**Hinata - the Yukiko Amagi/Priestess Arcana (2)**

******Margaret** - the same/Empress Arcana (3)  


**Kiba - the Kanji Tatsumi/Emperor Arcana (4)**

**Harishama - the Ryotaro Dojima/Hierophant Arcana (5)**

**Ino - the Rise Kujikawa/Lovers Arcana (6)**

**Sakura - the Chie Satonaka/Chariot Arcana (7)**

**Tsunade (younger version) - the Nanako Dojima/Justice Arcana (8)**

**Kurama - the Fox/Hermit Arcana (9)**

**Haku - the Naoto Shirogane/Fortune Arcana (10)**

**Rock Lee - the Sports Club/Strength Arcana (11)**

**Kakashi (younger age) - the Naoki Konishi/Hanged Man Arcana (12)**

**Yugao - the Hisano Kuroda/Death Arcana (13)**

******Kurenai** - Eri Minami/Temperance Arcana (14)

**Karin - the Sayako Uehara/Devil Arcana (15)**

**? - the Shu Nakajima/Tower Arcana (16)**

**Gamakichi/Jiraya (younger) - the Teddie/Star Arcana (17)**

**Yakumo - the Ai Ebihara/Moon Arcana (18)**

**Sai - School Culture Club/Sun Arcana (19)**

**? - the Marie/Aeon Arcana (20) **

**Near end of game/story - ****The World Arcana (21) **

**Feel Free to review me for characters I have chosen. If you got another suggestion, then go ahead and review. I'm also kind of lost with the Tower Arcana and Aeon character. What do you suggest?**

**Like I said before, open to Reviews for suggestions. Just no flames. If you have questions, I'll gladly answer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 4 or Naruto. Or the following drink products included.**

**Hey guys, I'm back! And with a new chapter!**

**First off, It was a BITCH to get a lot of Naruto characters to truly replace the Persona 4 cast. Had to go through the entire Naruto wikipedia to search the right one.**

**Second, a response to the first reviewer, I've decided that Sasuke will go though a pseudo Pimp route, meaning that he will attract a few girls, but he won't show any romantic interest in them, and just stay close to them. Reason why is because I'm trying the have the closest thing to Sasuke's personality.**

**Speaking of his personality, I've decided to make a few changes to Sasuke's personality. In this world (or fanfic), Itachi never killed the entire family, meaning Sasuke never went through the pain of losing his family, and not go through hatred. However, he is raised under his strict father and family, yet at the same time raised by a loving mother and caring brother. So he has a serious, strong and silent type personality, and has a small caring side that he doesn't want to show.**

**And ONE MORE WARNING BEFORE READING THIS! : ****Like I have shown before, some Naruto characters will be altered in some ways (personality, age, etc.) Also, some may act OOC. Don't worry, not that many characters lot will act that way. Maybe just 2-4. And they're minor characters (most of them, anyway).**

**And just a side note, all of the BGM (Background Music) is Persona 4.**

**...**

**Chapter 2: Fitting right in...sort of.**

(At a busy location)

It was the usual when you go to a city: busy streets, millions of people passing by, and the tv's showing commercials and media everywhere. It is what you'll usually expect. Now, if people were to turn their attention towards the TV at the moment, they'll notice it was a commercial. But this commercial was something...

Water. If it was one word to describe on what was going on in the screen, then it was water. Water as everywhere. It was falling all over the place. It was even falling onto a girl with a bikini on. Wait, the screen was focusing on the girl? I guess that was the main focus of the commercial. Anyways...

The girl appeared to have long, blonde hair, which is always seen in a high-ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face. As of right now, she was being slashed with water in all directions, with her doing dramatic poses. The commercial then turned to a clear glass of bubbling liquid, and then turned to the girl drinking it.

"I'm tired of diet, so enough going to the gym! Good thing there is something that even I could handle" spoke the girl with a smile.

"Slim down with some Hero Water, where this will save you from calories." spoke the commercial man.

After that, the commercial ended and shifted to the news.

"...And, we're back. Now onto more juicy news. The Guren Yamano (1) scan-..." spoke the anchorman on the news channel. However, his voice faded as people commented on the news.

"Hmph. At first, he bags a senior, and then he has an affair with a TV announcer. Dude, do chicks dig politicians?"

"Isn't it stuff like money and connections?"

"When you get down to it, financial and political clowns is all that matters."

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean!?"

"Oh, what do you think?"

Comments were flying everywhere about this now known affair, and eventually led to many people talking about, coming up with their own opinions, comments, theories, and whatever society can think up of when an issue, big or small, comes up. And now, our focus now goes to a certain man wearing a school uniform, waiting for the train to arrive. Soon enough, the train arrives and he got onto it.

As the train takes off and speeds in a face pace, Sasuke just stood there, with a blank look in his eyes as he looked out the window. He was contemplating on everything that was going on. First things that came up on his mind was him leaving his school.

(Flashback)

Sasuke stood there in front of his class with a blank look on his face in front of his class. His teacher then spoke,

"Well, I'm sure that you all know already, but at the end of this month, he'll be transferring to another school.

"No way...he's leaving." Spoke a male student.

"Aww..." said female student.

"I can't believe this..." Spoke a female student.

"finally...we can have a chance with the chicks." Spoke another male student

"Quiet down guys, I'm not done yet." Spoke the teacher.

(end flashback)

Sasuke just gave a tired sigh at that memory, and decided to sit himself down somewhere. He looked outside the window to pass the time, and then decided to check his phone for any messages. Sure enough, it did have one. It read:

"Meet us outside Konoha Station at 4pm."

As soon as he finished reading that message, he then heard another voice.

"We will arrive at the Nami no Tochi (2) terminal in a few minutes. Passengers heading for Konoha must head to the other side of the platform."

'Time to move' thought Sasuke as he grabbed his bag and left the train.

(At another location)

"The scandaling involves the Enka Star Hanare preparing to tour overseas. Danzo Shimura (3) accounts as the secretary for the Hinokoku (4) region and they just married last year, and is now under the suspicion of having an affair. What's more is the rumored mistress-"

The news lady kept on discussing on the recent news that came up in the world. However, two specific people were focused on something else. One man was reading his news paper, while a young girl looked bored and disinterested in what she was watching. The man turned his head towards the clock, and so did the girl.

"Oh. Should we go soon?" spoke the girl.

"Yeah, it's just about..." said the man. He then turned his head towards something else.

"-it's on everyone's minds on the love triangle between-" the TV didn't get to say more, because the man turned it off.

(Back to Sasuke)

As the train continued to get closer to Sasuke's destination, he decided to just sit there and close his eye in the quiet and alone atmosphere he is in. However, something strange happened. He began seeing visions. It wasn't just any visions. His visions were blurry, like a TV going in the fritz. But he could at least make out on what he saw.

It was a women who he couldn't identify. She seems to be in pain, scared, and struggling on whatever is pulling her. It looked like she was about to be murdered by something...or someone...Before he could go any further, his mind somehow went back to two certain people...people who gave him a rather cryptic message...someone who has a long nose and a woman who is dressed entirely in a dark blue attire.

He then opened his eyes at the memory, and then proceeded to shake his head at that.

'...Whatever it was, it was strange. Why would those images come to me...and those people...just who are they?' thought Sasuke as he tried to solve the situation. However, his train of thought (no pun intended on the train) was broken as the train exited out of the tunnel, and proceeded to show the outside. The land was rather...natural. It was full of nature, and trees were as far as the eye could see. These natural surroundings is what gave Konoha the true name.

A few moments later, the train soon reached the station, and came to a complete stop.

"Welcome to Konoha. Welcome to Konoha." spoke the speaker of the station as Sasuke got off the train with his bag...alone.

'Here I am.' thought Sasuke.

...

(Outside the Train Station)

Sasuke walked out of the train station and looked around his surroundings to see if there was someone that is going to pick him up.

"Hey! Over here!" shouted a man's voice. Sasuke turned his head torwards the source of the voice, and found the man waving at him. The man's appearance was interesting, to say the least. He was a tall man with tanned skin, and had dark eyes with waist-length black hair, styled in a centre-parted fringe that framed his face, though it was combed-back with two single locks framing his face instead. He wore a brownish-redish long sleeved button shirt, along with dark-blue jeans. Sasuke then walked towards the man, and then proceeded to shake hands with him.

"Well, you're more handsome in person than in your photo." spoke the middle aged man.

"...Thanks..." said Sasuke, unsure on how to respond to that. The man then welcomed Sasuke by saying,

"Welcome to Konoha. I'm Hashirama Senju. I'll be looking after you." spoke Hashirama with a smile on his face. He then continued. "Let's see...I'm a distant relative of yours...but still, we are related, and our families have a rather close connection with each other. So I guess we're considered a family, right?" said Hashirama.

"...I guess. It's nice to meet you." said Sasuke. However, his response led to Hashirama chuckling at him.

"*Chuckle* You don't really remember, don't you? Well, it's okay. We actually met before, and it back where I changed your diapers to."

Sasuke inwardly flinched at his distant relative's statement. They've met, but when he was a baby? and he changed his diapers? That is rather...strange.

Hashirama then pushed forward somebody that was behind him, and it was a young girl. She appeared to be around the age of 6. She was light-skinned, and had brown eyes and blonde hair. The hair was tied in twin short pig tails.

"This here is my daughter." said Hashirama as he introduced her. He then turned his head towards the little girl, and then said, "Come on, Tsunade, introduce yourself to your cousin."

"Hello there." said Tsunade with a small smile and a wave. She then proceeded to walk next to Hashirama's side. Hashirama just chuckled at her short greeting.

"*Chuckle* C'mon Tsunade. What is with the short introduction? Why don't you put more spirit into it?" spoke Hashirama. In response, she slapped her dad's butt.

"Ow! Tsunade, what was that for?" said Hashirama in a childish way. In response, Tsunade crossed her arms and looked away from her dad, with her cheeks puffed.

'...no comment.' thought Sasuke.

**BGM: New Days **

Hashirama then turned to Sasuke, and said, "Well then. Let's get going. My car is over there." Hashirama then jabbed his thumb towards the car that is behind him. Hashirama and Tsunade then walked towards the car, and Sasuke followed, unaware that he dropped something from the pocked of his bag. At the same time, a girl that seemed around his age passed by him. The girl noticed the falling item from Sasuke's bag, and picked it up and called out to the Sasuke.

"...Hey." said the girl. Her voice reached Sasuke's ears, and he turned his heads towards her. When he saw her, her appearance sort of intrigued him. Not in a romantic way, but in a more...trying to figure her out way.

She had pale skin, with chin-length brown to black hair and gray eyes. Her face appeared to have some make-up, having slightly shadowed eyes and light pink lipstick. The girl wears a sleeveless white shirt, a short black necktie with various safety pins and a checkered skirt along with a black belt. In addition, she wore a fancy, golden buckle which resembles a heart with wings. She also appeared to have a red choker necklace with a lock. Moving down further, she has black-striped red protective sleeves and black-striped white stockings. Her black long, dark gray heeled boots are checkered as well.

"...You dropped this." said the girl while holding out the paper that Sasuke's bag dropped.

"...Thanks." was all Sasuke said, and took the paper from her hands.

"Whatever. All I did was pick it up." the girl said while keeping on an uninterested or bored face. She then went silent for a few moments, and then walked away. Sasuke just watched her walk away.

"Hey! Something the matter?" shouted out Hashirama from afar.

"It's nothing!" shouted out Sasuke as he walked towards the car.

...

(Konoha - Central Shopping District - Gas Station)

Konoha's Central Shopping District. It is a rather interesting and unique place when you compare it to certain other shopping districts. In fact, you could say that most of Konoha is like that. The first distinct feature about it is that most of the stores appeared to have a wooden appearance, with some solid white walls here and there. All of the stores within the area lacked a little of that urban and citified touch. Rather, it was more side-of-the-country-like style. The only industrial appearance that the area could muster up is the gas station. And this is where we focus from here.

The car pulled up into the gas station, and stopped near the gas dispenser. When the car came to a complete stop, a gas station attendant ran up to the car, and greeted them.

"Hi! Welcome to Moel!"

The trio stepped out of the car, each with their own motive of getting out.

"Can you go to the bathroom by yourself?" asked Hashirama, with a bit of concern on his face.

"Yeah dad." was all Tsunade said as she hopped out of her car seat and onto the ground. Hashirama then walked to the gas station attendant and asked where their bathroom is.

The employee then turned her head to Tsunade and said, "It's in the back, to your left. You know, which way is left? The side you don't hold your chopsticks in."

Tsunade gave a childish annoyed face, and said, "I know. Hmph." She then walked towards her destination. The gas station attendendant had a sheepish look on her face and turned to Hashirama.

"Are you taking a trip?" asked the employee. Hashirama shook his head.

"No, we just went to pick him up. He just moved here from the big city." said Hashirama.

"The city, huh?" the employee said with an slightly surprised face.

"You can fill up my car while you're at it. Regular is fine with me." said Hashirama.

"Right away sir!" said the employee, with a friendly attitude, and proceeded to fill the car with the gas hose.

"Guess it's a good time for a quick smoke." said Hashirama, and walked off somewhere.

Meanwhile, Sasuke just stood there silently, just watching the whole thing transpire before him. He witnessed a young girl with a childish attitude (though, she is a child, after all) wanting to go to the bathroom, a distant relative who wanted to have a smoke, and now...he was alone with the gas station attendant.

The employee then turned her head towards Sasuke, and then asked, "Are you in high school?"

Sasuke turned his head towards her with, with a slightly caught-off guard look on his face with the sudden and out-of-nowhere question. Regardless, he answered.

"...Yes, I am." Sasuke shortly answered.

"I see. Does it surprise a city boy to see how little there is out here?" questioned the friendly employee.

"...I never really thought about it." said Sasuke.

"Well, there's so little to do around here, and I'm sure you'll get bored fast. You'll either be hanging out with your friends or doing part-time jobs. Speaking of which, we're actually looking for part-time help right now." said the attendant as she walked towards Sasuke.

"Give it some thought, why don't you? We don't mind if you're a student." said the attendant in a friendly voice and face, and held her hand out for a handshake.

"...I'll think about it." Sasuke said blankly as he shaked her hand out of courtesy. The gas attendant then had realization come upon her face.

"Oh! I should get back to work." she said as she went back to her duties. After she left, Sasuke then felt a sudden wave of headache and dizziness come towards him.

"Urgh.." grunted out Sasuke as he clutched his head, while slightly swaying from it.

"Hey." said Tsunade as she approached Sasuke. It seems she finished with her business in the bathroom. "Did you get carsick? Cause you don't look so good."

'...Yeah. Why am I feeling like this? This hasn't happened earlier, and its occurring right now...what's happening?' Sasuke thought, still in a woozy state. Hashirama then appeared and noticed Sasuke in a slightly dizzy state.

"What's wrong? You okay there?" said Hashirama with a worried face.

"...It's nothing." said Sasuke.

"Well, for me, I see that you're tired from the long trip. Why not talk a walk and get some fresh air. I know it will help a lot." said Hashirama.

"...Fine." Sasuke said, and then walked off to explore Konoha's Central Shopping District.

**BGM**: **Heartbeat Heartbreak**

Well, to say the least, Konoha's Central Shopping District did have some normal and interesting shops. The first shop he passed by during his walk is a book store, showing many posters of new books coming along. This could range from romance novels to...how-to-fish novels. Strange, isn't it?

The second shop he passed appears to be a blacksmith shop. It's strange and suprising, because you don't see a lot of those during these days anymore. And when Sasuke took a look inside, he found a rather strong looking man working on some metals, along with a girl with chinese-style buns on her head, who was also working along with the man. Sasuke speculated that she could either be an apprentice, or a daughter. He chose the latter.

The next shop he took a look at appeared to be a flower shop. Many assorts of flowers were arranged inside and outside the store. It just gave off that flowery scent, even if you're just standing outside the store.

Lastly, the shop he decided to look at last appeared to be a small grocery store. It was small compared to others, because it had nothing but natural produce inside. He supposed that this store is what they call a...natural store? The words couldn't come to him.

'Well, I guess that is enough looking around.' thought Sasuke. He then decided to had back to Hashirama and go to his home.

**End BGM**

...

(Hashirama Residence)

After a brief car trip to their home, they finally arrived. The trio walked to the front of the house, which appeared to be old fashioned when you compare it to others, but it had a 'homey' feel to it. Hashirama walked up to the front door of the house, and opened it, and walked inside, followed by Tsunade. Sasuke was about to enter, but before that, he just gave the home one good look.

'...I guess this will be my home for the next year.' Sasuke thought, and then walked inside the house. What Sasuke doesn't know is that this year will certainly be most interesting.

...

(later at night)

**BGM: New Days**

The three sat around the table, with legs in either seiza position or x-position, with a plate of sushi in front of them.

"All right, let's have a toast." said Hashirama with smile. He then held up his can of green tea, and Tsunade followed up with a cup of Capico. Both of them looked at Sasuke with expectant eyes. Sasuke just gave an inward sigh, and help up his bottle of Ramune. The three then tapped their respective cups/cans/bottles together, and gave it a drink. The three then set their cups down.

"So..." Hashirama said, trying to start a conversation with Sasuke. "Your mom and dad are busy as always. They're working overseas, was it?" said Hashirama. Sasuke just gave a nod.

"And if I remember correctly, your older brother...Itachi, was it? I heard he is already in college." said Hashirama.

"...That's correct." said Sasuke.

"I know it's only for a year, but getting stuck in a place like this because of your parents. Must be a rough experience." said Hashirama with a sympathetic face.

"...It's fine." said Sasuke. Hashirama then went into a friendly face.

"Well, it's just me and Tsunade here. It'll be nice to have someone like you around. So as long as you're here, you're considered one of the family. Make yourself at home!" said Hashirama.

"...I'll do that." Sasuke said with a straight face. Hashirama just have a small sweat drop on how stoic Sasuke is. He then turned to the food on the table.

"Well, let's eat!" Hashirama said, and was about to dig into his food...until the phone rang.

"Ugh...who's calling at this hour?" Hashirama said with a childish pout. He then took out his phone and answered it.

"Hashirama speaking." said Hashirama. He then went silent for a few moments after hearing from the other side of the phone call. He then stood up, with phone still on his ear.

"Yeah? I see...So where is it?" said Hashirama in a business-like voice. After a brief moment of him being silent, Hashirama then gave a small sigh.

"All right. I'm on my way." said Hashirama. He then hung up the phone, and then muttered, "...Guess it was the right time not to drink some sake."

Hashirama then turned his head towards Tsunade and Sasuke with a apologetic face.

"Sorry, but I gotta go take care of some business. Go ahead and eat without me." said Hashirama. Tsunade made a sad face at Hashirama.

"I don't know how late I'll be. Tsunde, you help him out, okay?" said Hashirama.

"...Fine." was all Tsunade said as she looked down. Hashirama gave a small sad face, and then walked off.

"Um...Tsunade, where is-"

"It's in the coat rack as usual dad." said Tsunade, knowing what her father is asking.

"...Oh, right. Thanks! Alright, I'm off!" Hashirama said as he closed the door on the way out. They then heard the car engine start up, and then drive away.

Tsunade just sat there, watching the door where Hashirama left for a few moments, and then turned to the tv remote and pressed on it. Both of them turned their heads towards the now turned on tv.

"-for this week. Next, let's take a look at the hourly breakdown of tomorrow's weather. With storm clouds moving in from the west, expect rain throughout the day tomorrow in most areas." spoke the weather report lady. Tsunade turned her head towards Sasuke.

"...Let's eat." said Tsunade, and then proceeded to eat the first sushi she picked. Sasuke just gave a silent nod and then proceeded to pick up the sushi. However, there was something on his mind...

He was alone with Tsunade, a distant relative of his. He is staying in their home because of his parents. He was thinking whether or not to strike up a conversation with her out of courtesy or just know her better. His mind was at a minor conflict when he tried to think about it. Finally, after a few moments, he decided to make small take with her. It is the least he could do, after all.

"...What does your dad do?" asked Sasuke. Tsunade looked at him and responded, "My dad's a detective. He usually works with the police."

They then heard the TV make an interesting sound, and they turned their head towards the TV.

"And now for the local news." said the news man. "City council secretary Danzo Shimura is under fire for an alleged relationship with a female reporter. His wife, enka ballad sensation Hanare, revealed to this station that she will likely pursue damages. In response, Eye Television has decided to camel al of announcer Guren Yamano's televised appearances. Until the allegations of an affair with Mr. Shimura are resolved, she'll remain off the air and out of the public eye." continued the news man.

"This is boring." said Tsunade with a bored face as she changed the channel. As if right on time, when she changed the channel, there was a certain commercial that came up...

"At Junes, every day is Customer Appreciation Day. Come see for yourself, and get in touch with out products!" said the voice in the commercial. It then shifted into a jingle.

"~Every day's great at your Junes~!"

Surprisingly to Sasuke, Tsunade hummed the song, with perfect rhythm and timing for the notes. She then noticed Sasuke staring at her. "Aren't you going to eat?" asked Tsunade. Sasuke broke out of surprise, and then focused back on his sushi.

It seems like an interesting first night for Sasuke Uchiha.

...

(Moments later - Sasuke's room)

Sasuke closed the door behind him, and took a look at the room he was going to stay in. The room looked like more of a storage area, but he just moved in here. He then gave off a small yawn, and decided to head to bed. As he laid his head down on the bed, he began thinking to himself.

'...I'm going to stay in this town for a year, starting from today. I wonder...will everything turn out normal, or will something happen, just like that Igor person said.' thought Sasuke. His thoughts ended when his mind drifted to sleep.

...

(unknown location)

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open, and then fully opened as he woke up from his sleep.

'...That was a quick sleep.' thought Sasuke, as he raised half of his body from the ground. When he looked around, he noticed something was off...something very off...

This was not his bedroom. Instead, he sitting on the ground, and an endless fog surrounds him. Nothing to be seen. It was completely blinding. You could just wander in it forever, and never find a way out of it, no matter how long. However, there beneath him appeared to be big red tiles, or cubes coming together or apart.

"...Where am I?" Sasuke said to himself as he stood up. He looked around his surroundings, but couldn't see anything. It was nothing but fog surrounding the area. The only thing he could see is the red path in front of him.

"...I wonder. Where will this take me?" Sasuke said to himself as he walked forward, following the red block road.

As Sasuke walked forwards and followed the road, it almost felt like hours just passed by as he walked along the road. It appeared to be endless. It seems that this path was just leading nowhere. After what seemed to be a long time, something happened.

"Do you seek the truth" spoke a mysterious voice.

"!" was Sasuke's expression as he looked around for the source of the voice, but no one to be found. Sasuke looked forward at the path he was walking, and decided that this is the best choice to reach it, not like he had any to begin with. Sasuke then ran on the red path, trying to get close to the source of the voice. As he kept running, he heard the voice again.

"If it's the truth you desire, come and find me..." said the voice.

This time, the voice sounded more closer to him, and he decided to pick up the pace to see on what lies ahead. After moments of running, he finally reached what appeared to be the end of this road. The end appeared to have a huge square, with square patterns in the middle of it. As he got closer to this giant square and examined it, he sensed something up ahead. He decided to continue on.

As he decided his answer and action, the squares in the middle of the square began spinning, and a hole began to open for Sasuke. When the hole fully opened for Sasuke, he stepped through. As he did, he finally found the source of the mysterious voice...partially. What he found was a mere outline of the figure.

**BGM: Edge of Madness**

"So...You are the one pursuing me..." said the figure.

"So you're that mysterious voice. Who are you?" questioned Sasuke.

"Hmhmhm...you can ask all the questions, but you'll never get answers or the truth. If you want to catch me, then try all you like." said the voice, as the voice began moving away.

Sasuke noticed the motion, and ran after it.

"Wait! Come back here!" shouted out Sasuke as he ran after it.

"Hmmmm...it seems that you can see a little, despite the fog..." said the voice, as it kept moving farther away.

Sasuke just ignored the voice, and still ran after it.

"I see...Indeed...That is very interesting information..." said the voice.

Sasuke just continued on his pace after the figure, but no avail.

"But...You will not catch me so easily...If what you seek is "truth", then your search will be even harder..." said the figure, as it then produced even more of this fog, completely blinding the surrounding area.

The fog, however, didn't stop Sasuke from stopping his run after the figure, even though he couldn't see it anymore. He then heard the voice speak once again.

"Everyone sees what they want to...and the fog only depends...will we meet again?...maybe...at a place other than here..." said the voice as it kept fading away. Finally, Sasuke's legs seemed to lose energy, as he began losing his pace towards the figure.

"*pant**pant* W-wait..." Sasuke said as he kept running after the figure, though in a more slower pace.

"Hmhm...I look forward to it..." said the voice, as it faded away.

"...D-damn it." Sasuke said, and his mind began losing consciousness as he began coming to a complete stop in his tracks. He then collapsed onto the floor, with the fog surrounding him...forever blinding him from his surroundings...from the truth that is behind all of this.

**End BGM**

...

(morning)

Sasuke just lied there in his bed, starting to stir from his sleep. He then heard a knocks on his bedroom door, and voice came up.

"Breakfast is ready!" shouted out Tsunade on the other side of the door.

Those two things were loud enough to wake Sasuke from his sleep. He slowly got up from his bed, and shook his head to snap himself out of it.

'What was that dream?' thought Sasuke. 'No...it wasn't a dream. It felt more of a nightmare.' Sasuke thought.

'What could that all mean' Sasuke thought to himself as he left his room and headed downstairs. As he did and headed towards the living room, he saw Tsunade carrying around plates of breafast food, which consisted of toast, sunny-side up eggs, and sausages. She saw Sasuke as she put down the plates.

"Mornin." Tsunade said. Both of them went to their respective seats.

"Ok. Let's eat." Tsuande said as both of them dug into their breakfast. As Sasuke was eating his breakfast, he noticed that Hashirama wasn't here. Could Tsunade...?

"...Do you do the cooking?" asked Sasuke after he swallowed his toast. Tsunaden nodded at him, and went into that "I'm proud" child emotion, and said,

"I can toast bread, and cook sunny-side up eggs in the morning. My dad can't cook, so I just order dinner." said Tsunade. She then looked at Sasuke with a curious face, and asked,

"You're starting school today, right?"

Sasuke nodded at her.

"My school's on the way, so let's go together." Tsunade said with a small smile. Sasuke thought that it would be the best choice, considering that he doesn't know the neighborhood or the area he is living in now.

...

(Konoha River and Flood Plain)

**BGM: New Days**

It was raining out when Sasuke and Tsunade headed towards their respective schools. As they neared Tsunade's school, Tsunade pointed ahead of her.

"You keep going straight from here." said Tsunade. She then turned towards another direction and said, "My school is this way. Bye." said Tsunade as she walked off.

Sasuke stood there as she walked off, and decided to head towards his school.

...

(Konoha's School Zone - Intersection in front of the school)

As Sasuke saw the high school from a far distance, he continued his even pace towards it, with his foot stepping onto the wet gravel of the road. As he kept walking towards it, he heard a rather loud voice from behind.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" scream out a masculine voice.

Sasuke turned his head to the source of the voice, and saw somebody riding their bike in the rain...while holding their umbrella. Honestly, that takes a lot of skill to multitask like that, and this guy obviously didn't show it.

He sped past Sasuke, and then proceeded to crash into a bunch of cardboard boxes.

*CRASH*

Sasuke just stood there with a blank face as he watched the whole thing happen. As he walked a bit closer to the student who crashed, we saw the student laying there in pain.

"...Ow...it hurts...-ttebayo." said the teen with swirly eyes.

'...Ouch.' Sasuke thought as he saw the teen lie there in pain. When he looked at the teen, he appeared to have the same uniform as him. However, the most distinct features about him was his blonde spiky hair and his whiskers on his cheeks.

Sasuke decided to leave him alone to deal with it, and then walked away.

...

(Konoha High School - Main Gates)

After another brief moment of walking, he finally arrived at the main gates of the high school. The academy looked pretty big compared to others. Heck, it was slightly bigger than the previous one he went to.

'...So this is my school, huh?' Sasuke thought to himself.

'...I wonder...what awaits here for me...' Sasuke thought, and then walked into the academy.

...

(Classroom)

Many voices and chatter was made throughout the room, many of them were "Hi!" or "How's it going!" or the "Good to see you!". Yeah, the usual types of greetings for the start of a school year.

"Uh...Talk about bad luck." said a random sitting student. "The homeroom teacher here is Iruka, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's King Big Head, alright. Even though he seems to be a normal teacher, step out of line and he'll use that scary big head on you. Don't know how he does it though." said another student.

"Hey you guys, I heard there's going to be a transfer student from the city in this class." said a female student.

"Huh? Really? Guy or girl?" asked the student.

The three then went into a deep conversation on who knows what. Meanwhile, for another small group of students.

"A transfer student from the city...Just like you, huh, Naruto?" said a short-haired pink headed girl. She then noticed that Naruto was lying on his desk with a dead or tired look on him.

"...Huh? You look dead today." said the pink haired girl.

"...I don't want to talk about it...-ttebayo." muttered Naruto.

"What's with him?" Sakura said as she turned to the girl in front of her, who had long dark-blue hair. But the most interesting feature about her is her pupil-less eyes.

"...Ano...maybe he got in trouble with something." said the girl, who slightly blushed when she looked at him, not that he noticed. He was too busy wallowing in his own pain.

As the students kept talking, they failed to notice that two new people entered the room. As the person walked to the front of the class room, he then called them out.

"Alright class, settle down." said the teacher. However, his voice failed to reach the students, whose chatter blocked out his voice. An annoyed face appeared on his face, and decided to use another tactic.

"I SAID SETTLE DOWN!" shouted the teacher, while his head somehow grew to a bigger proportion. And with that, the whole class room has gone silent. He then cleared his voice.

"I'm Iruka Umino, your homeroom teacher from today onward." said Iruka. The whole class room sweatdropped on how quick he switched his mood. He then turned to Sasuke.

"This is our transfer student, who will study with you from today forward." said Iruka, as Sasuke finished writing his name on the chalk board.

"Umm...Sasuke, why won't you sit next to Sakura?" said Iruka as he pointed at the only empty seat in the classroom. Sasuke walked towards the seat, and sat down.

As he did, he heard someone on his right whisper to him. "He's pretty scary, huh?"

He turned his head, and found a pink hair girl talking to him. "But if you act normal and not out of line, then you'll do just fine."

He then heard people whispering about him.

"Wow...so that's the transfer student." spoke a female voice.

"What's with the blank look on his face? He looks so bored...then again, this is school." said a male voice.

"He seems pretty cute." spoke another female student.

"Alright, class, quiet down." said Iruka. "We'll first start with a roll call, to see who's present." And then the class proceeded to start.

'...So this is my new class life, huh?' Sasuke thought to himself.

'...Wonder what going to happen here.'

**...**

**And that is a wrap.**

**(1) Guren Yamano - If you watched the filler arcs (which are a lot), then you probably know Guren from Naruto. I chose her because...why the hell not? She's going to be forgotten anyway and not be seen much anyway.**

**(2) It basically means Land of Waves.**

**(3) ****Just picture Danzo at his youth, like at the time where the Second Hokage sacrificed himself. Also, I have my reasons for picking Danzo.**

**(4) This means Land of Fire.**

**On another note, there are a few changes to be noticed. ****I've decided to change some social links. Don't worry, only a small amount.**

**Aeon Arcana - Marie**

**Tower Arcana - Konohamaru (thanks to someone's review)**

**Death Arcana - Changing Yugao to Granny Chiyo.**

**Please Review, and no Flames.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 4 or Naruto.**

**...**

**Chapter 3: A Murder, A Spiky Blonde, Junes, and the Midnight Channel. Oh my!**

**(After Class)**

"That is all for today. Normal lectures start tomorrow." Iruka concluded, and then proceeded to exit class. The class followed suit as well. However, the school intercom came on.

"Attention all teachers. Please report immediately to the Faculty Office for a brief staff meeting. All students must return to their classrooms and are not to leave the school until further notice." said the voice from the intercom. Iruka gave a small sigh, and then turned to the students.

"Alright class. You heard what they said. Just remain here until they say so." said Iruka. And with that, he left the classroom.

"Geez, I wonder made the teachers meet up, and force us to stay inside the classroom." said a female student. It was then the students started to chat amonst themselves about other stuff. They did that, but some other noise came to mind. It came in the form of a police siren. All the students turned their heads towards the window, and some students ran up to the window, and looked out.

"Did something happen? Don't those sirens sound really close?" said an excited male student.

"Ugh, I can't see a damn thing. Frickin' fog..." spoke another student, who was trying to look out.

"Yeah, like every time it rains lately, it gets all foggy." said another male student.

"Hey, did you hear? I hear that paparazzi's looking all over for that announcer." said a rather knowledgeable student on rumors.

"Oh yeah. That Guren Yamano, right? I heard some guys spotter her at the shopping district." spoke the former excited male, to a now curios rumor seeker.

"Actually, I heard that..." and then the knowledgeable student whispered into the guy's ear.

"Are you serious!?" exclaimed the student. The student then walked toward a certain girl, who was sitting on her desk, packing stuff.

"H-Hey, Hinata-san. Mind if I ask you something..." spoke the male student with a nervous tone. Hinata then turned her head towards the male student.

"It is true that announcer's staying at your family's inn?" asked the student. Hinata then averted her gaze towards the male and towards somewhere else.

"I-I can't really d-discuss such things." stuttered Hinata. The student then went into a nervous-bashful face.

"Y-yeah, I guess not." said the student, and then proceeded to quickly walk away from her. Just as he left, Sakura approached from behind, and stood in front of Hinata with her hands on her hips, and had an annoyed expression.

"*Sigh* Sheesh, how much longer is this gonna take?" Sakura complained.

"...I don't know." Hinata said in a quiet voice.

"I shoulda left before the announcement came on..." said Sakura with a down expression, but then went into a reminded face.

"By the way, didja try what I told you the other day?" asked Sakura. Hinata went into a confused expression.

"You know...that thing about rainy nights..." Sakura said, as she tried to remind Hinata. Hinata then went into realization, but then went into an apologetic face.

"Oh...N-no. Not yet. S-sorry." stuttered out Hinata. Sakura just waved it off.

"Ahhh, that's okay." said Sakura with a smile. "It's just, I heard a guy in the class next door yell something like, "My soulmate is Guren, the announcer!"

Just as Sakura finished her sentence, the school bell rang, and the school intercom came on.

"Attention all students." spoke the intercom. "There has been an incident inside the school district. Police officers have been dispatched around the School Zone. Please stay calm and contact your parents or guardians as soon as possible, and quickly leave the school grounds. Do not disturb the police officers. Head directly home."

The whole classroom got silent, and then one shouted out, "I-Incident!?" He then proceeded to run somewhere.

"What, something actually happened?" said a female teenager

"C'mon, let's go take a look!" spoke a girl, and they both walked off somewhere.

Sasuke just sat there silently as he watched all the students chatter about this so called incident. He then finished packing his stuff, and rose from his seat. He stood up and was about to leave, until...

"Hey, are you going home by yourself?" spoke the same pink haired girl that sat next to him. "Why don't you come with us?" Sakura suggested. She then realized something.

"Oh, nearly forgot! I'm Sakura Haruno. You know I sit next to you, right? said Sakura.

"...Of course." said Sasuke.

"Well, nice to meet you! This is Hinata Hyuga." Sakura said as she introduced the girl next to her.

Hinata looked nervous when he turned his attention towards her, and stuttered out, "O-Oh, nice to m-meet you. I'm sorry that this is do sudden..."

Sakura then went into a defensive tone. "C'mon, don't apologize like that. It makes me look like I got no upbringing. I just wanted to ask some stuff. Really, that's all."

The trio were about to leave, until a student, who had a bleak expression on him, walked up to them.

"Uh, umm, Sakura-chan..." said the blonde student. Sakura's attention was caught, and turned towards the blonde man.

"This was really awesome. Like, the way they moved was just amazing to see…And…" the blonde man nervously said, and gave Sakura what seems to be a DvD case.

"I'm really sorry! It was an accident! Please just have mercy until my next paycheck! Seeya thanks, -ttebayo!" the blonde teen said in a panicking tone, and proceeded to run out of the classroom.

"Stop right there! What did you do to my DVD!? SHANNARO!"shouted out Sakura in rage.

"ARGH!"

*POW!* *CRASH*

What happened just now was that Sakura delivered a nasty punch to the student, and the said student was lying on the ground, with an anime knocked out face on him, along with steam coming off his right cheek. Sakura then checked what was inside the case, and was completely shocked to what was revealed to him.

"What the!? I can't believe this! It's completely cracked... My "Trial of the Dragon"…!" whined Sakura as she looked at her now cracked DVD.

"I-I think my jaw is cracked...-ttebayo." the blonde uttered out.

"A-Are you all right?" Hinata said in a nervous and concerned tone, with a slight blush on her face.

"O-Oh, Hinata-chan… Are you worried about me…?" Naruto managed to say, while still dazed from the punch.

"U-um..." Hinata blushed a bit further, and proceeded to leave the classroom in a hurried fashion.

"I'm sure he's fine, Hinata. Let's ditch him and go home." Sakura shouted out to her as she angrily leaved the classroom. Meanwhile, Sasuke once again just stood on the sidelines and watched it unfold.

He decided to leave the blonde student be, and proceeded to leave the classroom.

...

**(After School - Front of the School)**

It was raining quite a bit when the trio left the school building. As they neared the entrance, they were approached by a strange looking student who appears to go to another school. His facial features had had spiky, dark hair and dark eyes. (1)

"You're Hina, right? Y-you want to go hang out somewhere?" said the strange looking student.

"Wh-what? Wh-who are you?" Hinata said in a confused manner. It was then that students saw this, and began coming a little closer while commenting on it.

"What's up with him? What school's he from?" spoke an onlooking student.

"Never mind that, he's going for Hinata-san? Man, you'd think he'd at least wait until she's alone to make his move…" spoke a spectacled student.

"I bet you a can of TaP he gets rejected immediately." spoke another onlooking student.

**"**No bet. Haven't you heard how difficult the Hyuga Challenge is? And there already is a winner. Too bad Naruto is too oblivious to notice though." commented another student.

Sasuke just kept listening onto the comments, and just raised his eyebrow. Hinata was this popular in school? He just stood there, a little interested on how things will unfold.

"Um, s-so… are you coming or not?" spoke the stance student, who appears to be a little impatient.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I'm not going…" spoke Hinata.

"...Fine!" spoke the now angry student, and then stomped off somewhere in the rain. The trio looked on, until he disappeared from their sights. Hinata then turned her head towards the Sakura.

"Wh-what did he want from me...?" Hinata said in a confused manner.

"What did he want...?" Sakura said in disbelief. She then pointed it out. "Obviously, he was asking you out on a date."

"Huh? Really…?" Hinata said with realization.

"You had no clue? Sheesh…" Sakura said in a disbelieving tone. "But then again, that was way over the top. It was creepy how he called you Hina all of a sudden."

It was then at that moment, a blonde student popped out with his bike. "Yo! I just saw Hinata-chan turn down another guy." the blonde student cheerily said. He then chuckled at her.

"Welp, I hope you find the right guy for you. Hey, I know! What about me!" the blonde spiky haired student said in a joking tone. However, his joking and the way he said it led to different things...

Hinata just blushed heavily at his words, and then looked around nervously, until she decided the best course of action: run away. She ran from the group, while having huge panic and blush on her face. Meanwhile, Naruto just stood there confused.

"Um...did I say something wrong?" Naruto said, oblivious to what happened. Sakura face palmed at him, while muttering "Baka..." under her breath.

She then noticed that Hinata was getting farther away from them. "Hey Hinata! Wait up! C'mon Sasuke, we'll get left behind!" And with that she ran after Hinata. Sasuke just sighed, and decided to follow suit.

...

(Moments Later)

After catching up to Hinata and calming her down, the trio decided to know a little more about Sasuke. Sasuke had to explain why he arrived in Konoha in short and simple details.

"I see...so you came here because of your parent's job. Haha, I thought it was something way more serious." Sakura said, and then looked around her surroundings. There was a rice field, and a neighborhood on one of her sides.

"There really is nothing here, huh?" Sakura admitted as she finished looking around her surroundings. "I guess that trait is what makes Konoha so nice. Unfortunately, we don't have much to show people on the outside." Sakura said in a disappointed tone. She then realized something.

"Oh yeah! There is something from mt. Myoboku...and our dyed clothes and pottery is the kind of stuff that makes this place well known for. Oh wait!" Sakura said in realization once more.

"There is the Hyuga Inn! Hinata's family runs it. It's a famous tourist attraction of Konoha!" Sakura said proudly, while Hinata blushed from embarrassment from the praise she was receiving from Sakura.

"I-it's not that special Sakura-san. I-it's just an Inn." Hinata said as she tried to keep things modest. However, Sakura disagreed otherwise.

"No way, it's been in all sorts magazines and social media. It's just well hidden like a treasure." Sakura said happily, and then turned to Sasuke.

"It's a great Inn! It's been going for generations, and Hinata here will take over someday. The inn actually attracts a lot of visitors to Konoha. It pretty much keeps this town going." Sakura said with admiration.

" …I-I don't think that's entirely true." Hinata said quietly while looking away with a slight blush. Sakura noticed the discomfort she was giving her friend, and decided to shift it into another subject.

"So tell me. Do you think Naruto and Hinata will make a good couple?" Sakura asked plainly to Sasuke.

"S-Sakura!" Hinata explained with a blush. However, Sakura ignored her and kept her looks on Sasuke.

"Well...?" Sakura said, pressuring on with the question. Sasuke just kept a neutral face as he looked at her, and decided to give out his answer.

"...Who's Naruto?" Sasuke asked. His answer came in the response of Sakura faulting at it, while Hinata breathed in relief.

"...Never mind. Let's just...huh?" Sakura said, as she looked to her left, and saw something suprising and disturbing. Sasuke and Hinata turned their heads, and saw what Sakura meant.

**BGM: Who's There?**

In front of them is what appears to be your usual crime scene. There were cops standing in front of the "Do not enter" tapes and blockades, people standing in front of the gates and commenting about it, and a grim and dark atmosphere that lingered in the air. Sasuke decided to listen in on the comments, figuring that gossip was his only option for information.

"So that high schooler left school early, and as he came came down this street..."

"Wow. Who could imagine THAT hanging from an antenna?"

"I wanted to see it too."

"Uh, you got here too late… The police and fire department took it down just a moment ago."

**"**Well, I think it's terrifying. I can't believe a dead body showed up around here…"

'...Dead body? This is disturbing news to hear.' Sasuke thought to himself, while he narrowed his eyes at this revelation.

"Wait… What did she just say? A dead body!?" Sakura said shocked, as it appears that she to listened in on the conversation. It was then a familiar man walked close by the trio, and saw them. He then walked up to them.

"Hey. What're you doing here?" Hashirama asked in a serious tone.

"...We're just passing by." Sasuke plainly said. Hashirama sighed in a "huh, what-do-ya-know" tone.

"Huh… I should have figured that'd happen. That troublesome principal. We told him not to let them through here…" Hashirama said in a slightly frustrated tone. It was then Sakura decided to speak up her mind.

"...You know this guy, Sasuke?" Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded at her, while Hashirama decided to introduce himself.

"I'm Detective Senju, his guardian and distant relative. Um...Not sure how to put this but for today's teens..but um...I hope you get along with him." Hashirama said awkwardly, and then decided to warn them.

"You three should really ought to stop wandering around the area and head on home." Hashirama said seriously, and decided to head back in. It was then he was passed by a man, who looked like he was about to puke...and he did.

"Ngh...Uuuurghhh." moaned out the man. Hashirama sighed at this, and yelled out to him.

"Kabuto! Stop acting like a new rookie fresh from the police academy. You want to be sent back to central office!?"

"I-I'm sorry...ngh..." Kabuto managed to say, and then stumbled back to Hashirama.

"*Sigh* Go wash your face. We're gonna go around and gather information." Hahirama said, and then entered back into the crime scene, with Kabuto following in suit.

"Was this what that announcement was about…?" Sakura said, still shocked on what happened.

"W-What do they mean… it was hanging from the antenna…?" Hinata said in a confused manner. Sakura then grew anxious.

"Hey, Hinata…? Why don't we go to Junes some other time?" Sakura suggested.

"Good idea…" Hinata agreed. Sakura then turned her attention towards Sasuke.

"Alright then, we're taking off. Starting tomorrow, Sasuke, let's do our best! Shanaro!" Sakura said, while pumping her fist into the air. Sasuke just gave her a raised eyebrow on her behavior, but nevertheless just went with it.

"...Alright. Later." Sasuke plainly said, and then walked away from the girls, and then went into deep thought.

'...A murder happened. And it transpired the moment I got here...what's going on? Is it coincidence, or is it...?' Sasuke thought to himself.

**BGM End**

...

(Evening - Home)

After recent events, Sasuke was now sitting with Tsunade alone at home tonight, with their respective drinks and watching TV. Tsunade then spoke up her mind.

"I wonder if Dad is not coming home again tonight." Tsunade said as she wondered to herself. Her thoughts were broken when the TV interrupted.

"Our top story this evening concerns a bizarre case in a quiet suburb. Around noon today, a woman was found dead near one of Konoha's Rivers" spoke the announcer.

Sasuke then grew alarmed at this news. He looked at the TV, and saw that the School Zone is being shown.

'I wonder if this is the recent incident.' Sasuke thought to himself. The TV continued.

"The deceased has been identified as Ms. Guren Yamano, a 27-year-old announcer at the local television station. The initial results of the Konoha Police Department's investigation have revealed..." the announcer said, and still continued on with his story. Tsunade grew surprised at this.

"Ah! The Konoha Police Department! Th-That's where Dad works!" Tsunade said, alarmed and worried at this fact. Sasuke noticed Tsuande's worry and decided to comfort her.

"...It'll be alright. Hashirama is a cop, remember?" Sasuke reminded her. His words seemed to calm Tsunade down a bit.

"...I know. That's his job, so this stuff happens." Tsunade said, and then looked back at the TV, as did Sasuke.

"The body was found hanging from a large television antenna atop a local resident's roof. Authorities are uncertain as to why the body was in such a state. With the cause of death also uncertain, police continue to investigate whether the death is an accident or a homicide. A thick fog common to the area has slowed their progress, and plans to fully canvas the area are delayed until tomorrow." stated the announcer. Sasuke then thought to himself about it.

'...That announcer was found dead near the school I go to. This...Guren...she was that women I heard of the other day. I wonder...' Sasuke thought to himself. His train of thought was broken was Tsunade said something.

"They found her on the roof? That's scary…" Tsuande commented. However, her worries were dispelled when the TV switched to a certain commercial..

"Oh, it's Junes!" Tsunade said with excitement. Once again, Sasuke heard the same motto for that commercial.

"At Junes, every day is Customer Appreciation Day. Come see for yourself, and get in touch with our products!" said the feminine commercial voice. It then sang its jingle.

"~Every day's great at your Junes!~"

Tsunade just hummed along with the commercial jingle. She then turned to Sasuke, and looked at him expectantly. Sasuke slightly flinched under her looks, and he did NOT want to sing. So he decided to go with another way.

"...You're a good hummer." Sasuke said. Luckily, she took his compliments and beamed.

"Thanks! My teacher told me that I'm the best hummer in the class!" Tsunade said happily. She then proceeded to hum happily to herself, forgetting the recent story that came up. Sasuke just sighed to himself in relief. Disaster averted.

After some time, he decided to go to bed, and get ready for school.

...

(Next Day - Morning - On the Way to School)

Unlike last time the weather was just gloomy, so no rain this time. So Sasuke didn't have to worry about slipping or holding an umbrella. Sasuke was now casually walking to his school as usual in a normal pace. As Sasuke kept walking, he then heard a familiar scream.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed out the same masculine voice from yesterday. Sasuke then saw the same blonde student sped past him, and then proceeded to crash into the same location as yesterday. This time, however, he somehow ended up in a trash can.

"S-someone...help...-ttebayo." said the blonde spiky teenage rolling around in the trash can. Sasuke just stared at him, deciding what to do.

Now, he had either two options to pick from -

A) Just leave him and mind his own business

B) Choose to help him and get him out of the trash

Usually, Sasuke would just mind his own business, but after seeing the same guy who ends up in this sort of accident was kind of sad to see. So Sasuke decided to pity the guy and just help him out for once. With a sigh, Sasuke walked towards him and helped him out.

(moments later)

**BGM: Like a Dream Come True**

"Whew, you saved me there. Thanks -tteabyo!" the blonde student said cheerfully to Sasuke. He then took a good look at Sasuke, and then remembered something.

"Oh yeah, that's right! You're that transfer student, Sasuke Uchiha! I'm Naruto Namikaze, nice to meet ya, -ttebayo!" Naruto said, introducing himself. Sasuke just gave a blank stare at Naruto, and then looked at his bike.

"...You okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Heh, I'm fine, thanks to you." Naruto said to him with a smile.

'...Seems he is alright.' Sasuke thought to himself. Naruto then decided to bring up a random topic for an ice breaker.

"Say, did you hear about the incident from yesterday? They found that announcer lady hanging from an antenna!" Naruto brought up. He then thought to himself and said his thoughts. "You think it was some kinda warning? There's no way something that weird could've been an accident, -ttebayo."

"...You may be right." Sasuke agreed. Naruto sagely nodded at him, while putting his hand under his chin in a thinking pose.

"Dangling a dead body over a roof like that… That's just messed up, -ttebayo. Then again, it's pretty messed up to kill someone in the first place." Naruto said while griming at the facts. He then noticed something was wrong. He then realized...

"Oh crap, we're late!" Naruto said to himself in a panicked mode. He then hopped onto his bike, and then turned to Sasuke.

"Umm...You wanna ride? It's a little squeaky, but it should be fine." Naruto asked. All Sasuke could do is just sweat drop at him.

Yep, this sort of friendship is going to be complicated...for Sauske, that is.

...

(After School)

After making to school on time, though barely, they attended class. After Iruka's lecture on who knows what in the class room, class ended.

Right now, Sasuke was cleaning up his desk, while Naruto got up from his desk, while strechting himself. He then walked to Sasuke's desk.

"So, you getting used to this place?" Naruto asked with his arms folded behind his back.

"...I guess." Sasuke said, as he was unsure himself if he got used to this place.

"Heh, don't worry about it. You'll get used to it eventually." Naruto said optimistically.

"There isn't much to do here compared to the big city, but there is that certain...something you can't get anywhere else." Naruto commented. Sasuke gave a raised eyebrow at Naruto.

"The air's clean, the food's great… Oh, you know about the local delicacy? It's the ramen, -ttebayo! It's the food of the gods!" Naruto said, while trying to wipe his drool that was coming from his mouth. Sasuke just sweatdropped at Naruto. He then offered something to Sasuke.

"I know a place where they serve good ramen. Wanna come? You helped me out this morning, so it's on me." Naruto said cheerfully. Sasuke was about to respond with his answer, but then for some reason, Sakura came out of nowhere.

"What about me, huh? No apologies. My TRIAL OF THE DRAGON..." Sakura said in an irritated tone. Naruto flinched at her.

"Umm...I guess I could treat you..." Naruto said in a hesitant voice. Sakura then turned towards Hinata.

"Hey Hinata. How about it? Do you want to eat with us? It's all on Naruto." Sakura said. Hinata flinched at her question, and panicked a little when she found out that she was going to spend time with...N-Naruto!. What to do, what to do!

"U-um..! I-I...can't. I h-have to...help out at the inn today." Hinata said, saying the truth while excusing herself. Naruto whistled at her, impressed.

"Wow, Hinata-chan. You've already started training to take over your Inn? I'm happy for ya, -ttebayo!" Naruto said. Hinata just blushed under his compliments

"U-um...it's not really like that. I-I'm just helping out when it gets busy. Um...I-I should be on my way!" Hinata said hurriedly, and proceeded to walk out the classroom in a hurried fashion. Naruto just looked confused at this, while Sakura just sighed at Naruto's denseness.

"Anyway, let's go." Sakura said as she walked out of the classroom.

"Aw man. Do I have to treat two people?" Naruto complained. Sasuke just stayed silent at him, and then proceeded to walk out of the room.

Hey, he's getting free food.

...

(At Junes)

**BGM: Junes Theme**

After school, the trio then went to a place called Junes. You know, the Junes that kept showing on the commercials on TV? Yeah, that is the one. Junes was a shopping mall of sorts. It can hold all sorts of items that are used for your household. Food, TVs, bathroom appliances, etc. You could almost say that it is a supermarket.

As of right now, the trio was now at the food court, with Naruto carrying a tray of Takoyaki with him. To say the least, the reactions were different for Sakura and Sasuke.

"This is the cheap place you were talking about? They don't have the kind of food you like here." Sakura complained. On the other hand, Sasuke didn't really care what kind of food he'll get. He just went with Naruto's paid food, and started munching on the Takoyaki.

"How was I supposed to know that you were coming along? I couldn't afford three bowls of ramen, as terrible as it sounds. Besides, this is all I could afford with the allowance I have right now." Naruto said.

"Still, that's no reason to take us to your place." Sakura said, as she picked up her Takoyaki and bit onto it.

"Hey, this isn't my place or anything." Naruto said, defending himself. Sasuke then gave a look of slight confusion and curiosity to it. Well, more of a slight gaze to Naruto. Naruto noticed the looks he is getting from Sasuke, and decided to explain.

"Oh, right. I haven't told you yet, huh? I moved here from another city about six months back. This location just opened up, and my dad was assigned to manage it...So our entire family came out here, -ttebayo." Naruto explained.

"...I see." Sasuke said. Sakura and Naruto couldn't help but sweat drop at the lack of emotions and expressions Sasuke has.

"W-well...oh hey, speaking of moving, have you heard..." Sakura said, bringing up a random topic to the group to which they chatted for a bit. It was then Sakura brought up another topic.

"It's only been half a year since this place opened up, but I haven't been to the local shopping district much since. A lot of stores there started closing, and… Oh, uh…" Sakura said, her voice becoming awkward at the end.

"…You can't blame it all on Junes, can you?" Naruto said. He then sighed at this. Sasuke then heard footsteps from far away, and saw a guy around their age sat away from them. Naruto noticed this too, and noticed who it was.

"Hey...It's Mizuki (2)! Think I'll say hey to him." Naruto said, as he got up from his seat and walked towards Mizuki.

"...Who's that?" Sasuke asked, as he watched Naruto walk closer to Mizuki.

"Oh, that's Mizuki. His family runs a liquor store in the shopping district...Though, I think he's working here part-time, though." Sakura said. Sasuke, then gave a glance at the guy.

'...He's working at this store, but not at his family's? Why?' Sasuke thought to himself, and watched the interaction unfold between Naruto and Mizuki.

"Yo! How's it going, Mizuki?" Naruto said with a smile.

"Hey there Naruto. I'm finally on break…" Mizuki said with a tired smile. He then noticed a couple people behind Naruto.

"What's up, Naruto? Boosting the family business by bringing your friends here?" Mizuki asked.

"Aw, its not like that! I'm just treating them to some food, -ttebayo" Naruto said, and then noticed Mizuki's state. "Um...Food aside...you look kinda bummed. Did something happen?" Naruto asked.

"…It's nothing. I'm just a little tired." Mizuki said, trying to wave it off.

"Well, if you got any problems, you can just tell me." Naruto said. Mizuki just chucked at him.

"*chuckle * I'm okay. Thanks, though." Mizuki said cheerily. He then gave a tired sigh. " *Sigh* Why'd I leave school early yesterday…?" Mizuki muttered to himself. He then noticed Sasuke sitting there.

"Hey… is he the kid who transferred here?" Mizuki asked, and got up from his seat and walked toward the group.

"Hey there. So are you the transfer student?" Mizuki asked. Sasuke gave him a silent nod. "...And you're Mizuki?" Sasuke asked.

"Heh, I can see my reputation is spreading." Mizuki said in a joking smile. "It must be nice to have someone else from the big city to talk to, huh? I don't see Naruto hanging out with the other guys much." Mizuki commented.

"N-Not necessarily...-ttebayo." Naruto stuttered out. Mizuki just ignored what Naruto said, and continued on.

"He doesn't have too many friends, so I hope you two get along good. Naruto is a good guy, but he can get a bit brash sometimes. You gotta tell him right to his face when he starts acting like that." Mizuki said. For some reason, Sasuke had a deep feeling this question wasn't exactly joking.

"...He's okay." Sasuke neutrally said. Mizuki just gave a small laugh.

"Ahaha, I know...I'm just messin with ya." Mizuki said.

"C'mon, Mizuki. Don't say something like that. It hurts me ever so much." Naruto said in a fake hurt and dramatic manner. Mizuki then looked at his watch, and realized that his break his ending.

"Well, my break's just about over. Back to work..." Mizuki said as he walked off.

"Later Mizuki!" Naruto said as he waved a goodbye to Mizuki. He then sat back down, and turned towards the group.

"*Chuckle*, Mizuki says I'm a bit brash, but sometimes I seem him act like that to." Naruto said.

"Wow Naruto. Treating Mizuki like a good friend. Too bad you're bromance is separated. A son of a family-run family-run liquor store and the scion of the invading chain. Ah, the walls that separate you "bros"." Sakura said in a dramatic manner.

"Oh c'mon, Mizuki and I are just good work buddies." Naruto said, waving off the bromance thing.

"Oh really? Well, if you want to save yourself from the bromance and get yourself a girlfriend, then I know just the thing." Sakura said. She then leaned towards them. "You ever hear of the Midnight Channel? You're supposed to look into a TV that's switched off, alone, exactly at midnight on a rainy night. While you're staring at your own image, another person will appear on the screen, and they say that person's your soulmate." Sakura said in an excited manner.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at that urban legend. Seeing your own soulmate at the time of midnight? And on a TV screen no less. Sounds rather ridiculous and interesting at the same time. Naruto, on the other hand, just looked at Sakura with a disbelieving look.

"What? How could you believe in a childish urban legend like that? Things like that aren't real." Naruto said, unamused by Sakura's method.

"Childish, huh? You don't believe it, do you!?" Sakura said accusingly.

"Of course I don't!" Naruto defensively said.

"Well, it's raining tonight! Let's all try it out. Then you'll see!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Try it out…? Wait, you haven't even tried it out yourself!?" Naruto said, surprised at this fact. He then slumped on his chair. "Uh...all these urban legends just hurt my head, -ttebayo."

Naruto then decided to bring up another topic. "All that aside, you know about the incident yesterday? You think it was murder?" Naruto asked.

"...Well, if that was a suicide, then it sure was a creative way." Sasuke blankly said. Naruto nodded at him.

"Yeah. Either that, or there is a murderer, and he still lurks around these areas." Naruto said in a spooky tone. Sakura just looked at them unamused.

"Sheesh, you guys take this stuff lightly. Now who's the childish one now? All I am saying is, you guys better try it out tonight." Sakura said.

"Yeah yeah. Got it." Naruto said in nonchalant tone. Sasuke then thought to himself.

'...This Midnight Channel, where you could see your soulmate on a rainy night. That is something strange...but then again, I had weird visions. First this Igor, and then this mysterious figure I saw in my dreams.' Sasuke thought as he gather his thoughts.

He then decided to check this so called Midnight Channel. After all, this wasn't the first time he experienced anything strange. Plus, it would at least kill his boredom within Konoha.

...

(Evening - Home)

Once again, Sasuke found himself alone, eating dinner with Tsunade again. Hashirama was out like usual, working his ass off in work. As the two ate in silence, Tsunade sighed sadly as she ate her dinner. Sasuke noticed this, and decided to distract the girl from her troubles.

"...Don't worry. Your dad will be home soon." Sasuke reassured. Tsunade gave a nod to him.

"Yeah..." Tsuande said, and then heard the door open and close. Tsunade got excited, and stood up. "Oh! He's home!"

Hashirama walked into the room, exhausted from his work and duties. "Uh...what a day." Hashirama tiredly said. He noticed Tsunade looking at him, and gave a tired smile at her.

"I'm back. Did anything happen while I was out?" Hashirama asked. Tsunade just frowned at him.

"No. You're late again…" Tsunade pointed out.

"I'm sorry… Been busy at work." Hashirama said tiredly, and sat down on the couch. "Can you put the news on for me?" Hashirama asked.

Tsunade just had a bit of in irritated face on her, but then shook it off, and hit the button of the remote to turn on the TV. As she did, they were on time to hear the news that caught Sasuke's attention.

**"**Next, more details in the developing story on the incident in foggy Konoha. Announcer Guren Yamano's dead body was found hanging above a house in this isolated rural town. It is confirmed that Ms. Yamano had been involved in an affair with Danzo Shimura, husband of enka singer Hanare." spoke the announcer.

Sasuke then noticed the connections between these news and recent events. There was a murder in his town, and it turned out to be Ms. Yamano. There seems to be an affair that seem to go around. And for some reason, there was death involved. What could this all mean?

"The police plan to investigate this relationship and question any personnel involved with them." said the announcer. In addition, we now bring you an exclusive interview with the local student who found Ms. Yamano's body." said the announcer. Just as they shifted scenes, Hashirama commented.

"An interview with the kid…? I wonder how they managed to find her." Hashirama said. The TV then focused on the interview, and showed a blurred face and voice of the high schooler that was being involved. For some reason, Sasuke had a deep feeling that he had seen him before.

"What went through your mind when you saw it? Could you tell she was dead? Did you see her face?" asked the interviewer.

"Um, well thats..." said the distorted voice. But he never got the chance to answer, as the interviewer kept continuing on.

**"**Don't you think it's scary that someone was killed on a foggy day?" the interviewer asked.

"Wha...? She was killed?" said the guy, souding confused. The interviewer somehow lost his flow with that comment, but still continued.

**"**Oh, errr… So did you see anyone suspicious around here?" the interviewer kept asking.

"No, not really…" said the guy.

**"**We heard that you found it when you left school early. Did you have some personal business to take care of?"

"Huh? That's…" said the guy, sounding a bit more bothered now. For some reason, the guy's questions really began to confuse and bother the guy on TV. He soon finished his thoughts, and focused back onto the TV.

"... -A tragedy that occurred near the local shopping district. Many storeowners are raising concerns about losing customers as a result…" commented the announcer.

"Reason why they're losing customers is because of you people making such a big fuss about it." Hashirama said, while his eye started to get sleepy.

"It really is a bizarre case, isn't it? I mean, hanging someone upside down from an antenna. I'd have to say it's a warning or a sign from the culprit." said the commentator.

"Yes, but so far, no one has come forward to take credit for the crime." said the announcer.

"Loads of *Yawn* prank calls, though..." Hashirama sleepily said.

**"**So the cause of death is still unknown? And they don't have a single suspect yet? Taxpayers' funds are going to a police force who can't even figure out if this is an accident or a homicide?" said the announcer, somehow insulting the police force.

"..." Hashirama didn't comment, as he stayed silent. The TV was then about to switch to commercials.

"We'll be right back after these messages." said the announcer, and the TV once again shifted into a certain commercial...

**"**At Junes, every day is Customer Appreciation Day. Come see for yourself, and get in touch with our products!" said the motto. And here comes the jingle.

"~Every day's great at your Junes!~"

Tsunade happily hummed along the jingle. She then turned to Hashirama. "Hey Dad… Can we go to Junes together sometime?" Tsunade asked with a smile. However, that smile went away, as she noticed that Hashirama was fast asleep.

"...*snore*...Zzzzz..." were the sleeping noises Hashirama ever made. Tsunade then made an annoyed face.

"*Sigh*...Jeez." Tsunade said.

Sasuke saw that it was best to go upstairs and hit the hay. Before that, he decided to try out the rumor that Sakura talked about. It was worth a shot.

...

(Sasuke's Room)

Sasuke sat silently in his room, and stared at the small TV in front of him. The only sounds was the clock ticking, and the rain pouring outside.

1 more minute till midnight. That's all it took before this rumored Midnight Channel shows.

Tick...tick...tick...

15 more seconds till midnight...

Sasuke got up from his small sofa, and walked closer to the TV. He then took a close look at it, trying to see if anything will come up. After he waited for a few seconds, nothing showed in the screen.

"...Tch. It was just an urban legend after all." Sasuke said, and turned his back on the TV. As he did, he noticed that something got brighter in the room, and there were static noises that were starting to take effect in the room. Sasuke slowly turned his head, and saw that his TV came on. His eyes widened at this fact, and walked closer to the TV.

**BGM: Mayonaka TV**

On the TV, it appeared to be a bit blurry, but it showed a certain man. It looked like he was struggling...

As Sasuke got even more closer to the TV, he focused his eyes, and tried to figure out the image in front of him. Suddenly, something even more stranger happened.

_**I am thou...**_

A mysterious voice suddenly spoke in Sasuke's mind, and Sasuke clenched his head. He felt immense pain flowing through him, and felt like his skull was cracking open!

**_Thou art I..._**

**_Thou art the one who opens the door..._**

Sasuke grunted in pain as he spun in circles, while clenching his head in pain. Where was this voice coming from!? And why was it causing so much pain!?

Sasuke couldn't take the mental pain anymore, and collapsed onto the floor on his knees. Sasuke breathed heavily from that experience, and he soon felt the pain leave him. He shook his head, trying to snap himself out of it. As he regained his focus, he looked back at the TV, and saw that it was blank once again. He then stood up, breathing a a slightly faster pace. He then slowly approached the TV and took a good look at it.

For some odd reason, his mind and instincts told him to touch the TV. Sasuke slowly raised his hand towards the TV, and gave it a tap. It was then that something odd happened. And this wasn't the first time.

The TV showed ripple marks as Sasuke touched it. Sasuke grew surprised at this. After looking at the TV for a few more seconds in surprise, his curiosity overtook him, and he sticked his hand within the TV.

It was a very bad mistake for him.

As he did, the TV started pulling him in, dragging his entire arm in it. Soon enough, the TV sucked in a quarter of Sasuke's body. Sasuke struggled against it, trying to pull himself out. After a few seconds, he managed to free himself from the TV. However, he fell back, and hit his head on the table he had in the room.

Sasuke clutched the back of his head in pain, and then he heard footsteps coming closer.

"Are you okay...?" asked Tsunade on the other side of the door. Sasuke realized that his struggles with the TV, along with the head bang against the TV, caused noises that attracted Tsunade. Sasuke had to think fast.

"...I'm fine." Sasuke said, making that excuse.

"...Okay. Well, goodnight." Tsuande said, and then walked away from his room. Sasuke sighed in relief, and then looked at the TV.

"...Sakura. This is something more than an urban legend." Sasuke said, as he sat in the dark, while staring at the TV in front of him.

...

(The Next Day - On the way to school)

After what happened last night, Sasuke decided to tell the others what happened. This is something that cannot be kept as a secret. For some reason, he told himself that Naruto and Sakura were the only ones he could trust with, which surprised himself with the thought.

'...Then again, they're the only people I know around here.' Sasuke thought to himself, as he walked towards school, with umbrella in hand, shielding him from the rain.

He then heard footsteps behind him, and he looked to see Sakura behind him, while using her backpack to cover her from the rain.

"Perfect timing! Sorry, move over!" Sakura said, as she forced herself under Sasuke's umbrella. Sakura scratched the back of her head embarrassedly.

"I did have my own, but I saw this kung fu movie where they used an umbrella to pull of these sweet moves...and I sort of broke mine when I tried to imitate them." Sakura said embarrassedly. Sasuke could only sweat drop at this fact.

"By the way...did you see it!?" Sakura asked. Sasuke realized what she meant.

"...I did." Sasuke said. Sakura smiled at him, seeming pleased by the fact that Sasuke tried it.

"Aha, do tell. But the person it showed..." Sakura said hesitantly, and then looked at the ground in thought, while pursing her lips. She then turned back to Sasuke.

"Never mind. I'll save it for the others. We're gonna be late for school." Sakura said. Sasuke simply nodded at her, and the two walked together...under an umbrella.

For some reason, Sakura felt a bit uncomfortable under these circumstances.

"O-oh...U-uh..." Sakura stuttered out. Sasuke stopped, and looked at Sakura, looking a bit confused.

"I-It's kinda awkward to bring this up now...but we're sort of...close there..." Sakura said awkwardly.

"...I know. I'm just gonna go ahead and run!" Sakura suggested. Sasuke however, just raised an eyebrow at her.

"...You're going to catch a cold, you know?" Sasuke commented. Sakura just shrugged the comment off.

"I'm not really worried about catching a cold in the rain. I've dealt with worst...But hey, why am I thinking over it?" Sakura said. She caught Sasuke looking at her, with the same neutral face. For some reason, Sakura couldn't help but just go along with this otherwise emotionless teen.

"...Eh, why not?" Sakura said, and continued to walk with Sasuke under the umbrella.

Sasuke, on the other hand, just kept getting confused with Sakura's decisions.

Girls are weird and confusing.

...

(After Class)

After a lecture on World History, the class ended, and students were scattered everywhere. As for Sasuke, he was doing the usual. Just organizing his desk and packing his stuff. As he did, he was un-puporesly eavesdropping on school girls gossiping.

"What's up with the body being hung upside-down? It's so freaky!" commented a girl.

"Is it supposed to be like, mimicking an execution? It's messed up…" commented another girl.

**"**My senpai told me it was a third-year named Mizuki who found the body." said the first girl Sasuke heard. It was then Naruto walked up to Sasuke with a disturbed look on him.

"H-hey there. Um...I know this isn't important...maybe it is, but um...I mean the TV and..." Naruto said, being a bit scattered there on his sentence.

"...Calm down." Sauske simply said. As if they were magical words, Naruto did, as he took a deep breath.

"Thanks Sasuke. Look, I'll just tell ya later." Naruto said. It was then Sakura approached the boys.

"Hey, did you hear the rumor?" Sakura asked. "Mizuki-senpai's supposedly the one who discovered that body." Sakura commented.

"Huh. I was beginning to wonder why Mizuki looked so down. I've also noticed that he isn't at school either. Could be sick." Naruto said.

It was then Hinata, who was nearby the group, stood up with her bag in hand, and turned to leave. Sakura, though, noticed this.

"Huh? Hey Hinata, are you helping out at the inn today too?" Sakura asked. Hinata turned to Sakura, with a slightly troubled face.

"T-Things are really out of hand right now… I'm sorry." Hinata said, as she turned and left the classroom. As she left, Naruto commented on something.

"Is it just me, or does Hinata-chan seem way more stressed than usual today?" Naruto asked. Sakura just sighed at this.

"I guess they're running her ragged…" Sakura commented. She then grew a look of realization on her face.

"By the way, did you see...it...last night?" Sakura asked with a hesitant and low tone.

"Eh? Oh, yeah mean that...Yeah...what about you?" Naruto asked back. It was then Sakura poured it all out.

"I did! I seriously saw a guy in there. But for my soulmate...he looked rather familiar. And I don't know if he's my type..." Sakura said, looking like she didn't like the results she received from the Midnight Channel.

"He had white hair of shoulder length, and he appeared to wear our uniform to..." Sakura said. Sasuke and Naruto then looked surprised at this.

"Hey… I think that's the same person I saw. I couldn't make out that much detail, though. My TV was blurry." Naruto said. And then panicked at this.

"Wait, my soulmate is a guy! I don't want this at all!" Naruto said in a panicked manner. Sakura just ignored Naruto's troubles, and went focused on the main subject.

"Wait, so you saw it too!? And we saw the same guy…? Does that mean… we have the same soulmate?" Sakura said confused.

"H-how should I know, -ttebayo?" Naruto asked, while still a bit green at this fact. He stiffly turned to Sasuke.

"How 'bout you? Did you see it?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded at him.

"...Yeah, I did. Suprising to say, the two you're describing is the same guy I saw on my TV." Sasuke commented, which suprised the other two. He then continued.

"...I know this is going to sound far-fetched and complicated, but I'm just going to put this simply. Weird voices began appearing within my head, and my TV...almost pulled me inside." Sasuke said. Naruto and Sakura then gave Sasuke a doubtful look.

"It sounds like we all saw the same person…" Naruto said, but then gave Sasuke a funny look. "But weird voices aside, what was that about getting sucked into your TV…? Sounds kind of funny if you ask me." Naruto said, while giving a humorous smile. "Were you that tired last night? You must've just fallen asleep in front of your TV. Happened to me before."

Sakura then followed Naruto. "That'd be one interesting dream, though. I like the part where you got stuck 'cause your TV was too small. That's pretty realistic." Sakura said, joining along with Naruto's joking with Sasuke's supposed dream.

Meanwhile, Sasuke just frowned at this. He knows what he experienced, and that definitely wasn't a dream. He just need proof to prove the truth.

"Well, if it had been bigger, the-" Sakura said, and then grew realization on her face. "Oh yeah, that reminds me. Our family has been discussing about getting a bigger TV." Sakura said, and gave Naruto a suggestive look.

"Yeah? Well, flatscreen TVs are becoming mainstream these days, -ttebayo." Naruto commented. "Wanna go check 'em out on the way back? We're stocking up in the electronics department this month." Naruto suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea! My parents don't know anything about electronics, and I've gotta see my kung-fu movies on the big screen! Shanaro!" Sakura said, as she punched the air.

"We've got some pretty big ones in stock. I bet they Sasuke can fit right through it. Hehehe..." Naruto said jokingly to Sasuke.

Sasuke just sighed at this, but then decided to come. If he could do it with his TV, maybe he can do it with other TVs.

...

(Junes - Electronic Department)

**BGM: Junes Theme**

Ah Junes, where everything is provided there for your homely needs. Especially electronics these coming days. TVs, computers, electric fans, you name it. They basically have everything there. And in the TV section of the electronic department, three teens stood in front of a big flatscreen TV.

"Wow, this is huge! And..." Sakura said as she looked at the price tag, and her eyes widened at it. "Holy crap, it's expensive! Who could afford this?" Sakura said. Naruto just shrugged at her question.

"Beats me. Though, it's probably the rich folks, -ttebayo." Naruto said. He then looked around, and just sighed at it. "Sadly, not many people shop for TVs here. That's why we don't have clerks around." Naruto said. Sakura just looked at the TV, and gave a "huh, what can you do" face.

"Huh… Not worth trying then, I guess. Well, at least looking's free." Sakura said. The two of them then touched the TV, but couldn't really feel or get in it.

"…Nope, can't get in. Figures, -ttebayo." Naruto said, while giving disappointed look at the TV.

"I guess it was all a dream after all Sasuke. That sure was a realistic dream though." Sakura jokingly smiled to Sasuke. Sasuke just continued to frown at this, but said nothing.

"The flat-screen TVS are really thin, so you could either end up on the either said..." Naruto said quietly, and then shook his head. "Ah, what am I saying? Makes me feel like I'm in a dream now, -ttebayo." Naruto said. He then turned to Sakura.

"So Sakura, what kind of TVs are you looking for?" Naruto asked her.

"...Well...I remember them saying that they one that's cheap. Got any anything?" Sakura asked. Naruto then led her to another flat screen TV, while Sasuke stood in front of the same TV, and kept looking at it. Meanwhile, Naruto cleared his voice, and did his best impression of a salesman tone.

"Well, Ms. Haruno, might I suggest this one over here? It's the newest model, just released this spring." Naruto said, all the while Sakura just kept giggling at his impersonation of it. However, her happy mood was cut when she saw the price tag on it.

"Wha-!? That's not cheap at all! There are way too many zeros at the end of it!" Sakura complained. Naruto then slumped at her.

"I should've asked what your definition of "cheap" meant, -ttebayo." Naruto said in a dead-panned expression. Sakura then smiled hopingly at Naruto.

"You've got connections, right? C'mon, hook me up!" Sakura pleaded. Naruto made an groaning sound.

"Uh, wish I could, but I can't do that." Naruto said. He then turned to the other TVs. "Hey, how about this one over here? It's a display unit and it's a little old, but…" Naruto said as he led Sakura further away from Sasuke. Not that he noticed, though.

Sasuke kept staring at the TV with a calculative look. With a TV this big, he might be able to...

**BGM: Who's there**

Sasuke walked up to the TV, and raised his hand. He slowly pushed his hands towards the TV. He soon made contact, and his hand soon reached into the TV!

Sasuke grew surprised at this, and then narrowed at this.

'...I knew it. It wasn't a dream after all...' Sasuke thought, as he kept staring at his hand within the TV. As he did, two people not far away from him decided to turn their attention to him.

"Oi! Sauske! What kind of TV do...you...prefer..." Naruto said, as he saw Sasuke sticking his hand into the TV. Naruto then grew a shocked expression on his face.

"Huh? Something wrong, Naruto?" Sakura said, looking confused at Naruto. She then turned her head where Naruto was looking, and soon matched Naruto's expression when Sasuke's arm was within the TV.

"I-Is his arm… in the TV…?" Naruto said, looking shocked at this.

"Whoa…Uhhh… Is that some kinda… new model? L-Like with a new function?" Sakura stuttered.

"Hell no!" Naruto exlaimed, and the two ran closer to Sasuke. As they did, and looked shocked at Sasuke, he couldn't help but have this smug feeling rise within him, surprisingly.

"Hn. Now do you believe me?" Sasuke said.

"B-belive...of course I do..now! You've gotta be kidding me! Did you really stick your hand through the screen!?" Sakura asked.

"Oh man...This is for real...-ttebayo...That's some ninja trick, man!" Naruto exclaimed. He then made a "nin-nin" pose with him. "So how's it work, huh!? What's your jutsu?"

"...I'm not a ninja, Naruto." Sasuke plainly said while looking unamused, while still looking at his TV. Naruto and Sakura was staring at Sasuke, astonished.

'...I wonder...Can I stick more than my arm?' Sasuke thought to himself. He decided to experiment.

Sasuke then decided to stick half of his body within the TV. Surprising, huh? Well, others took it differently.

"H-Hey! Don't do that! What the hell are you doing!?" Naruto panicky said. Sakura didn't take it well either.

"Oh my God!" Sakura said, freaking out at this. Meanwhile, Sasuke still kept his cool at this.

"...It sure is empty inside." Sasuke said like it was a normal thing.

"Wh-What do you mean, "inside"!?" Naruto asked

"Wh-What do you mean, "empty space"!?" Sakura asked.

"...Sure is spacious in here." Sasuke said offhandedly.

"Wh-What do you mean, "spacious"!?" Naruto said, getting more freaked out at this.

"I mean, what's going on!?" Sakura asked, freaking out as well. Naruto then started holding his stomach.

"O-oh crap...I think that expired milk I drank today is not...good..." Naruto moaned out painfully.

"W-what the-!? Are you going to crap your pants!?" Sakura said, being disgusted and surprised by this.

"I-It just came up to me now!" Naruto said. "Aaarrgh! Can't… hold it… anymore…!" Naruto said, and then proceeded to run off, only to come back in a few seconds.

"Oh Shit! Customers! They're coming!" Naruto said, freaking out at this.

"W-What!? But we've got a guy half stuck in a TV here! Wh-What're we gonna do!?" Sakura said, freaking out at this. The two then resorted to the most appropriate actions.

Run around in circles like headless chickens. How mature...

As they did, they somehow...SOMEHOW...knocked into Sasuke...and the three of them fell into a TV. Great.

So much for window shopping.

**End BGM**

...

**(1) If you're wondering on who was the guy that approached Hinata, it was Zaku Abumi.**

**(2) I've decided that Mizuki will be the Saki Konishi of the series. Why? Cause he hated Naruto from the beginning, just like Saki did with Yosuke. They both disappear later in their respective series, so I though, why the hell not? And I've altered his age to a teenager.**

**Review Please, and No Flames.**


End file.
